


So Close

by Witcher_Heart



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ben's weird obsession with huxs chest, M/M, almost underage lapdance, and everyone, bartender/stripper hux, basically rebellious hux, ben finds out hes gay, ben is 12, ben is also a little shit, hux is18, lol sorry ben, pink hux, sorry so many tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witcher_Heart/pseuds/Witcher_Heart
Summary: Ben get's dragged to a strip club by his father to do business. Left alone, Ben meets a fiery bar keep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, because this is entirely unbeta-ed and was done on a whim and 6:00 am

Ben sat in a dark corner of the club. His dad had just left him with a warning to ground him if he got them kicked out and then left to discuss, business. Well whatever, he could still have a good time. In addition to the darkest corner, he was seated at a round booth. Ben sipped at his Virgin Mojito and watch the stage. Of course, most of the business Han did was for clubs with pretty ladies dancing for money.

The bass was dark and vibrated Ben’s seat as the girl on stage spread her legs and lifted one over her head. Sipping at the drink just to keep from rolling his eyes, sometimes these girls tried just a little too hard that it trailed off into ridiculous. With all of this vigorous sipping, Ben emptied his drink. Sighing as if this was the tragedy of his life, he scooched around the seat and set off to the bar.

Glass in hand he climbed up the stool to sit down. Leaning over the bar, a flash of pink caught his eye. At the far end of it, serving another man, a boy in a flashy pink crop top stood. Ben’s hand stung as he hit the bar surface, credits under hand, as he’s seen Han do so many times to get the servers attention. “Just a minute.” The boy pulled out a rag and whipped his way down the bar until he got to Ben. Ben hoped he didn’t stand out from the usual crowd, aside from his Jedi robes and braid. “Aren't you a little young to be in here?” The boy with fiery red hair, Ben noted, sat a hand on his hip and waved his rag around.

With a split second decision, Ben altered the perception of himself to hopefully look older. “I’dont-know you look a little young to be working here yourself.” Ben leaned over the counter to try and up his confidence.

The boy sneered at him. “I’ll let you know that I am respectfully 18, and legal.” Pocketing the rag, the boy leaned with him, giving Ben the sight of his name tag.  
“Well, Hux, I’ll have a Virgin Mojito. Make it with extra mint, and add ice. Just like your pale glare.” Ben took a page out of Han’s book, who had been here more than him, and flirted (albeit bad) to just get stuff faster. If it had worked for Han and his doggish mug, it would work for Ben.

Hux’s eyes turned icier if they could, and he mumbled under his breath as he grabbed the credits and started to concoct the drink. As he bent down to grab stuff from under the table, Ben got an eyeful of down shirt. It shouldn’t really affect him, but the very small curve and slope did things to his poor 12-year-old mind. Hux turned around and apparently the sprite was higher than booze, because Hux stretched up high, and exposed a peek of lace panties. And in that instance, Ben popped a boner.

In all of these years of going places with Han, because his mother always wanted them to do more stuff together, Ben had never felt this way before. Strippers he can handle, Pleasure slaves he can handle, fuck, even full out naked girls he could handle. But Ben, in the span of about 15 minutes, flirted and got a boner for the man. Heck Ben had prided himself on the fact that other boys at the temple would always want to chase after girls and not train, Luke would scold them. But Ben, never looked a girls way. His mother called him gentlemanly in that sort, but he never got why a boy would do that. Now he knew.

Willing his boner to try and go away, Hux turned to him. Ben knew his face was full out beet red by the time Hux finished his drink. Ben had no other option, Hux was tuning to help someone else, but Ben wanted to see him more. A memory popped into his head at that moment. Han was going to talk to one of his connections to get a job, thing was, she was a stripper. To see her Han had to buy a dance. A lap dance. 

“How much?” Ben asked quietly.

“What?” Hux had turned back to him.  
“How much for a dance?”

Hux’s face then matched his top. “Ah, no. I don’t do that kind of stuff.” That was when Ben when bold and pulled from his robes credits worth a thousand. Surely Han wouldn’t miss this. Hux snatched it from his hand and counted it thoroughly. “Fine.”

With a small victory, Ben watched as Hux talked with someone. Grabbing his drink, he jumped from the small height that was the bar stool. He stared as Hux, who towered over him, even without the heels. Hux looked down at him, “Am I going to have to card you?” 

“No,” Ben said with confidence. “You will not card me.” With a small hand movement.

“O-kay?” Hux looked confused. Ben grabbed his hand and lead him back to his booth. Hux ripped his hand out of his when the arrived. “You will not touch me.” Hux dead panned and redid the gesture. Ben actually laughed. He climbed into the center space of the booth, sat the drink down, and watched as Hux crawled onto the table. 

With grace, a certain elegance that others lacked, Hux stripped his shirt. Ben’s whole world slowed down, and Hux could have sworn his eye started sparkling. “Remember, no touching.” Hux crawled closer to him and started off with a teasing show, grinding the air and grasping his chest. “I usually never do this, and when I do people aren't interested with my nipples.” Hux continued.

Ben could bare to say anything, fearing he would wake up. Hux slowly got closer, Ben would complain if he wasn’t loving it so much. Hux inched forward on his knees and fell backward onto his ass. Leaving one leg under him, the other stretched into the sky, like a big cat. The leg came down and caught the booth behind him. Using the leverage of the heel, Hux glided directly in front of him, the skirt shoved up exposing his length trapped in the thin pale pink lace. The white skin around it accentuated it, even more, making him look even softer. Like a dream. It was then Hux straddled him fully. Ben almost came then and there when blaster shots sounded throughout the club and over the music. “This was the last time Solo! The last time.

Hux shot out of Ben’s lap and spilled his drink onto the floor. Just then Han came rushing up to Ben’s table He leaned over the table, Hux and all, and grabbed his arm. “We gotta Ben.” Ben watched as his dad dragged him away. Hux looked back at him confused. “Solo? Ben? BEN SOLO, 12 YEARS OLD!” Ben was ultimately confused on how he knew his age and watched as Hux shamefully pulled his top back on. Reaching towards him the doors slammed shut and Ben had to turn around and run with his father. Reaching the falcon, Ben was sat in the co-pilot seat. Han Quickly got them off planet, and they were safe. Well, relatively.

The silence stretched, and Han opened his mouth to talk. “Look, I won’t tell Mom you take me on jobs during our trips if you don’t tell ANYONE about that.” Ben supplied. Han looked flabbergasted for a moment but then decided that it was for the best. The rest of the trip to get Chewbacca from Takodana was silent, to say the least.

 

It would be years from then until he would be reunited with Hux, as a completely different person nonetheless. And Armitage Hux would still have the smallest supplest breasts in the galaxy.


End file.
